


Blocked Bonds 2

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 6





	Blocked Bonds 2

Co-written with Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Parad shook his head defiantly at the man in front of him. “You’re lying.” He forced his breathing calm as the cables binding him crackled and shocked his body. “Emu will find me. And when he does, I’d hate to be in your shoes.”

The man smirked, “He’s never coming back. You’re all alone now.”

Parad glared angrily at him. “What did you do to him?!”

“Nothing at all. He’s the reason you’re here, you see. He gave you up like a puppy at a pound.” 

The bugster froze, then snorted. “Nice story. You might be a better liar than I gave you credit for. Now, where is Emu? If you’ve hurt him..”

The man had a cold smile on his face as he pulled out a paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and held it in front of the bugster’s face.

Parad’s face went white as he read it. “You’re lying! You made that up!”

The man shrugged, “You don’t have to believe me, but it’s the truth.” He pulled out a remote and waved it at Parad, “Are you ready for some fun?”

The bugster shook his head. “You’re lying.” But his voice had a note of doubt now, his eyes frightened.

The man pressed the button on the remote which sent higher frequency shocks into the bugster. 

Parad tried not to cry out, but failed as the pain increased. He fell from the chair, writhing on the floor as he glitched rapidly. He tried to feel Emu, but the bond stubbornly stayed silent. Tears streaked his cheeks. “Emu...what did I do?”

He flashed back to several months previously, a similar situation. The bond had been silent that time too, the result of a drug. Surely that’s all this was, right? Emu would come for him. But the paper kept appearing in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut to block it out. “YOU’RE LYING!” 

“You’re weak. He grew tired of you. Did you really think you could stay friends with the human you infected? He’s sick, forever, because of you. Why would he want you around? Why would he want to atone for your sins after what you put him through?”

  
  


Emu searched everywhere he could think of for Parad. His bugster was supposed to meet him after work but he was nowhere to be seen. He got his friends in on the search and, finally, hours later when the sky was dark, they came to a building. Emu froze, flashbacks running through his mind as the building triggered memories. Hiiro put a hand on the pediatrician’s shoulder, “Come on.”

Emu nodded slowly and entered the building. He came to a room and paused as he saw Parad. A man was in the room with him and Emu quickly ran in to attack. 

Hiiro freed Parad but noticed he seemed out of it. He looked up to see Emu being backhanded into a wall. 

After they both henshined, they took the man out fast. Emu then knelt beside his partner, “Parad? Are you hurt?”

The bugster didn’t respond, his eyes locked on a piece of paper resting on the floor. His lips moved soundlessly, repeating a single word. Emu’s name.

Emu followed his gaze and went to check the paper over. He growled as he read it. Going back to Parad’s side, he spoke softly, “I’d never leave you, especially not to these assholes. You’re my best friend and partner. I’m so sorry I didn’t get here faster..”

Parad lifted his eyes, his voice monotone. “Gomenasai. You don’t have to atone for me anymore.” His pixels began to disintegrate, his face sad.

Emu stared at him for a moment, tears filling his eyes, “Please don’t leave me..”

Parad paused. “You don’t want me. He said you were tired of me. That you didn’t want to be friends with a virus. That you were tired of atoning for my sins… If I disappear, you’ll be well again.”

“He lied! You are  _ so  _ important to me, I don’t know how to begin to describe it. I want to be your friend and I swore I’d help you atone for everything. I don’t care about having game disease, I care about  _ you.” _

“Emu…” The bugster wilted, tears streaking his face again before he toppled into the doctor’s arms. He glitched uncontrollably, his face grimacing in pain.

Emu held him close for a few moments before focusing and absorbing Parad into him so the bugster could heal.

_ A few hours later _

Emu focused, Parad appearing in front of him. Before even speaking, he grabbed the bugster into his arms and held him tightly.

Parad went stiff for a moment, then relaxed and gripped Emu’s coat like a lifeline. “I’m sorry..that paper looked so real…”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry I wasn’t faster getting to you,” the doctor whispered.

The bugster drew back. “I do. I actually started believing that you’d abandoned me. After everything...I failed to believe in you. In our bond.” His eyes glittered with tears. “I can never atone for that.”

“You were tricked. I don’t blame you.” Emu assured. “I don’t want you to atone for that, because I don’t see it as something to apologize for.”

“But..I should have seen through the lie! I failed! It should be game over!” Parad burst into tears, reminding Emu of the small boy he’d grown up with.

“Parad, it’s alright. What’s important is, you’re alive and safe and back with me.”

“Why aren’t you angry?” The bugster looked up at him.

“Because, I know it isn’t your fault. You were tricked and lied to and hurt. You should be angry with me that I didn’t get there sooner. I didn’t get there before you lost hope. If anything, I failed you,” Emu looked down. 

“Emu. How were you supposed to find me without the bond?” Parad raised the doctor’s head. “I’m amazed you found me at all.”

“After a long time looking for you, it crossed my mind that it might have been them that took you. I hate that place..”

Parad chuckled softly. “Every Rider does.” He paused for a moment. “Why did Brave come? He  _ hates _ me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. But all our friends were out looking.”

“Hanaya-san too?” Parad’s voice was disbelieving.

“Yeah, him too.” Emu smiled.

“To shoot me, probably.” The bugster muttered under his breath.

Emu chuckled, “Don’t worry about him.”

Parad nodded, then grinned. “Hey Emu?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna play a game?”

Emu smiled and nodded, “Always.”


End file.
